It's a Fast Life
by ActionLover203
Summary: This story goes through the fast moving life of Kyrosis Jones. A badass Mutation Body Racer who's had a childhood like no other. This story goes through to where she first meets Thrax, to her first race that ends horribly with other Racers. Find out how she can save a whole Body, just by being herself.
1. Prologue

**A/N I decided to do a backstory for our favorite Racer, Kyrosis Jones. I finally came up with a name for Kya's "condition". This story is going to go through DarkraixCresselia's stories called "It's a Viral Life" and "Almira's Story".**

* * *

 **Prologue: A New Member**

Caroline Jones lay in the hospital bed, exhausted and worn out, but despite this, she felt proud and joyous. After eight long hours, she finally had her baby girl she was waiting for.

"You wanna see her, boys?" Caroline asked, looking back at her smiling husband and son. Her husband, Jacob, was a tall white blood cell with a slicked back hair-do. Her son however was a small white blood cell, almost a splitting image of Jacob. He was curious so he climbed onto the bed and saw the little cell resting in a bundle of cloths. The little cell frowned and tilted his head to the side.

"Osmosis, meet your baby sister, Kyrosis Camila Jones." Caroline smiled, ruffling her son's hair.

"Hi Kya" Osmosis managed to say before sticking his hand out towards the little baby.

The baby gurgled and held the hand the brother held out. Osmosis's face lit up instantly, "She likes me!"

"Of course she likes you, you're her brother" Caroline explained

"And you have to protect her" Jacob added, putting a hand on Osmosis's shoulder

"I promise" Osmosis smiled, excited about his new sister.

What Kyrosis's parents didn't know was that Kyrosis would never be a white blood cell, but instead she'd be a Mutation that would compete in Body Racing…

* * *

 **A/N Very short chapter, I know, but it includes everything I wanted to put in it, and I had a little bit of Writer's Block. You can leave a review if you have any ideas for the next chapter, I'd love to hear from you guys**

 **See you in the next chapter ;3**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N I decided to do a backstory for our favorite Racer, Kyrosis Jones. I finally came up with a name for Kya's "condition". This story is going to go through DarkraixCresselia's stories called "It's a Viral Life" and "Almira's Story"**

* * *

 **One: A Startled Mutation**

 _9 years later…_

Kyrosis ran after her brother, trying to catch up with him. She slowed down when she was beside him and asked,

"Why do we have to go to school?"

"We have to learn about Frank" Her brother stated in a calm tone

"Why?" Kyrosis questioned, still curious of what she was supposed to learn.

"'Cause we have ta protect Frank form viruses and bacteria" He answered, not at all annoyed with the questions his sister was asking.

"Does he get sick often, Ozzy?" Kyrosis enquired, trying to understand what a white blood cell was needed to do.

"Yeah, he's a growin' kid and growin' kids get sick way more often than adults do" Ozzy smirked, throwing his hands in the air, trying to emphasize his point.

Kyrosis frowned, still trying to understand the body of Frank Detorre, "But you've seen tha lungs, right? And the… bowels?" she shuddered at the thought of how disgusting the Bowels were. The Bowels was close to where they lived, so it always stanched with an awful rotting chicken smell.

"Yeah, that's why we need more cops to keep bacteria away from those kinds of places" Ozzy explained.

"Why would ya wanna get into those disgusted places? It stinks so much it classifies as a rotten chicken dying with smell of fart" Kyrosis gagged, thinking of what it smelled like

"I should wash ya mouth with turtle wax!" Ozzy threatened, surprised at what his little sister said.

"No! Please don't! I'll behave" Kyrosis yelled, running away from Ozzy.

Ozzy laughed and followed his little sister, catching up with her easily and picking her up. Her stature was small and light, making it easy to pick her up and pull her closer to him. He started tickling her, making her laugh and giggle. He stopped and put her down, chuckling while she jumped up and started yelling at him,

"I said I was gonna behave!"

"Good… now about the bullies—" Ozzy started, knowing what happens when Kyrosis gets mad or pressured.

"I know. I know… Go to the bathroom when I feel too flustered…" Kyrosis interrupted, frowning at what she really was.

They approached the school, a few feet away from the doors. Ozzy crouched to meet his sister's eyes and gave her a reassuring smile, "And don't try and run away… I know it's hard" he hugged her and released her after what felt like hours. He stood up and looked down at her while taking her hand. She sighed and followed her older brother to the door; he dropped her hand and walked in. She growled, went inside and ignored glares that were shot in her direction.

* * *

She got to her class early and sat down, students started to spill in through the door.

She sat still waiting for the lesson to start, but this was interrupted when a paper was thrown at her head. She unfolded it to read:

 _Some freak you are for showing up early_

She growled but tried to calm down; she never liked the word 'freak' especially when it was used to describe her. She took a deep breath and exhaled. She looked back at to where the note was thrown and saw two cells giggling, they saw her looking and they shot her a middle finger.

She took a notebook from her bag and writing down:

 _Dear Ozzy, Mom and Dad…_

 _I don't wanna do this anymore. I'm sick and tired of being a Mutation and being a freak. I'm going someplace else… somewhere where I'm not going be seen as a freak. Don't try and follow me, I don't want you hurt._

 _Love Kya_

She ripped the note out and folded it, writing on: _For Ozzy._ She put it back in her bag.

Her hand shot up as she kept repeating the words, _it's gonna be fine I just have to take my bag and climb out the window._

The teacher saw her and asked, "Yes Kyrosis what do you want?"

"Can I go to the bathroom quickly?" Kyrosis asked although she didn't need it, she just needed to get out of the situation and get out of this school. That was her plan since she got here, but her family was trying to keep her here. _Not anymore_ , Kyrosis thought; internally smirking at her plan. She kept looking at what Frank was going to do before he even did it, and she picked today, because he was going to a zoo with his school as an outing, and there'd be lots of people to go to.

"Yes you may" The teacher nodded, eyeing her suspiciously

Kyrosis shot up and ran out of class and into the bathroom. As she entered, she made sure no one was in the stalls, luckily, no one was. She went to a sink, as she crouched down, she pried open a tile, revealing a black backpack. She opened it and saw a black hoodie; she took it out and put it on the floor. There was a map of Frank, a few extra clothes in case she needed to change, a few hundred carbs and a blanket with a small pillow for whenever she was going to sleep in the streets. She took out a few carbs, wiggled into the hoodie, put the carbs in her pocket and closed the bag. She jumped onto the sink, opened the window and climbed through it. Thankfully she was tiny enough to fit and agile enough to land perfectly. She ran to the fence and hopped over it. She knew where she was, so she needed to get to the nose to get a pollen pod and get to the mouth so that Frank can sneeze her out. She didn't think it was hard, getting to the nose was easy but, getting a pollen pod wasn't as easy as she thought it was going to be.

* * *

A long wait at the bridge turned from minutes into hours. She sat at the edge waiting for a pollen pod to make its way through the nose hairs and the 'Snot Patrol', but every time a pod managed to come, it was too far out of reach or she was too slow to catch it. This time she was ready, she stood up and saw a pod coming her way. She stood ready, and as it slightly floated over Kyrosis's head, she jumped up and grabbed it. She pulled at it until the pins retracted inside the pod; she knotted it and put it in her hoodie pocket. She sighed in relief of finally catching a pollen pod, _now what I need to do is get to the Mouth,_ she thought after a brief moment of triumph. She looked at her wristwatch and saw the numbers displayed: _1:45 pm_

 _Spit!_ She sighed and went to call a scab, she needed to get out of this body before her parents get the cops to look for her. She got in and said her destination to the scab-driver. Getting there took a few minutes; she paid the scab-driver the fee, and ran up to the elevator that went up to the Uvula. Ozzy always confused it with Frank's penis, to which Kyrosis always corrected him. A giggle escaped her lips as the memory slipped into her mind. A button was pressed for the top floor, while Kyrosis waited patiently. _Thank Frank they didn't have elevator music playing_ , Kyrosis thought. She looked at her wristwatch, time displaying: _1:55 pm_

It was almost time for school to end and Frank going back to school. When the elevator stopped, and the doors opening, she ran out and went to the side of the Uvula. She pulled on her hoodie's end and lifted her arms, revealing a black squirrel-like suit. She cut the membrane-window, threw the pod out and watched it pop open and float to the back of the throat. Kyrosis took her chance and jumped down. As she plummeted, she heard Frank starting sneeze, and a gust of air filled her flaps, making her fly out of Frank's mouth.

She gasped, but this was soon replaced with a whooping. She was _free_! Free of all the insults she had to endure for 9 stinking years. Free of all the pressure her parents put her in to keep her form suppressed. And free of all the glares and looks she got from people who knew what she was. But the freedom was soon interrupted as she saw that she was plummeting towards a disgusting looking rat's nose. She screamed and flailed her arms, trying to stop her descent.

Her attempts left her to tumble into the nose and leave her in pain. Not wanting to be spotted by the rat's 'Snot Patrol', she stood up and ran towards the dam. She climbed up and lugged herself over the edge. Exhaustion and pain was disabling her limbs to move, but she ignored it and ran to the nearest alley, avoiding any virus, bacteria and cell. She sat down, placed her backpack in front of her and rummaged through it. Seeing her pillow and blanket she pulled them out and placed them for her to sleep on. She wasn't at all bothered with the fact that she was going to sleep on the streets, she was just happy to be out of Frank and away from all the insults and glares.

* * *

 _Back in Frank…_

Ozzy waited next to his little sister's class, school ended two minutes ago and he wanted to make sure Kya was okay. When all the students exited the classroom, he stepped in and went to her sister's usual seating. He saw her book bag lying on the floor, he frowned at this. He put her bag on the table and ran his hand through the gaps of the books. He felt a piece of folded paper at his fingertips and grabbed it. He saw that it was meant for him to read, but his eyes widened as he opened it and saw Kyrosis's handwriting. He felt his heart stop there.

He grabbed her bag and ran out the door. He pushed through students and towards his house. He called his mother and father, and showed them the note. His mother gasped while tears stated to form in her eyes. Ozzy's father had a different reaction though; he pulled out his radio and signalled a search party. He knew that his daughter was hard to find, but he had to find her, he just had to. But a reply came through the radio,

" _Jones… we heard that Frank had a unscheduled sneeze and learned that the window was slashed… we're sorry… she's gone"_

The family felt like their legs were going to buckle from shock… she's… gone? They couldn't believe it, she was gone, and they were never going to get her back.

* * *

 **A/N Hey peeps. This is a long-ass chapter to write and I'm sorry about the wait. I had exams to study for and I still have exams to study for, but I managed to make time for you wonderful readers.**

 **What did Kyrosis do now? Now she's in big trouble:**

 **1) She's in an unfamiliar rat**

 **2) The rat is crawling with viruses and bacteria**

 **3) She's a 9-year-old cell that can be easily kidnapped and trafficked across bodies**

 **But enough about that, she'll meet the greatest person in the history of people... her step-mom! Huh? Oh, right! The next chapter is going to be where she meets another Mutation like herself. And also where she meets our favorite villain after Loki... Thrax.**

 **See you in the next chapter ;3**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N I decided to do a backstory for our favorite Racer, Kyrosis Jones. I finally came up with a name for Kya's "condition". This story is going to go through DarkraixCresselia's stories called "It's a Viral Life" and "Almira's Story"**

 **neomoon585: Thanks! I think you'll like this chapter**

* * *

 **Two: Meeting a New Family**

After a few days of sleeping on the streets, Kyrosis started to get a little uncomfortable with the fact that her bed was dirty concrete. So she packed up and wandered around the streets, with no one recognizing the small cell, she felt like she was going to explode with excitement. But she kept her cool, because she didn't want people to think she was crazy. The only thing that kept on bothering her was the fact that the rat was crawling with different kinds of viruses and bacteria. She didn't have a choice but to live with it, besides, if she had payed attention to where she was flying, she might have been walking in a human right now. Her luck was strong enough to earn her a map, and she also studied it, so she didn't have to worry about where she was going. But her thoughts were interrupted when she bumped into a tall purple skinned virus with lilac stripes. The virus looked to be female, judging by the curves and the eyes. The virus was clothed with a violet V-neck shirt with a golden buckle in the crook, blue shorts, black rider gloves and a black jacket. She also had pink hair, high cheek bones and striking blue sclera. The virus crouched down to meet the little cell's eyes,

"Hello, little one. Are you lost?" The virus asked in a kind tone, it was calming to Kyrosis, yet it still had an unreadable strike to it.

"Uh… N-no…" Kyrosis hesitated, still unsure if the virus was friend or foe.

"Oh… you're afraid of the eyes, aren't you?" The virus asked, aware that Kyrosis was scared. The virus transformed into a smaller yet muscular cell, before Kyrosis could say anything. She still had her curves and purple colour, but instead of the stripes it was a lilac membrane. She lost her pink hair, but was replaced with the lilac membrane, exactly like a cell's hair. She lost most of her virus features, but her eyes remained.

"Y-you're a… a Mutation?" Kyrosis asked, astounded that she met another Mutation like her.

"Of course, what can you turn into?" The once-virus-now-cell asked, smiling curiously.

"A… virus?" Kyrosis hesitated, afraid of what the woman would think of her.

"Cool! Do have control of it yet?" The woman questioned, wanting to know more of the little Mutation.

"Not yet…" Kyrosis sighed, disappointed at her shortcomings.

"That's okay, I learned in my own time" The woman replied, smiling a warm smile.

"Seriously?" Kyrosis exclaimed jumping up at the hope of gaining control of her forms.

The woman nodded enthusiastically, gaining a newfound love for the small cell. Kyrosis took a whiff of something disgusting, thus cringing and trying to find the stench. She smelled under her arms, whipped her head back and cringed.

"You wanna go back to my place and freshen up?" The woman asked, knowing the body language of the small cell

Kyrosis nodded shyly, trying not to be too bossy. The woman nodded, smiled and held out her hand for the small cell to take. Kyrosis didn't hesitate, and took the hand. The woman smiled and led Kya to her home.

The woman poured hot water in a bath while Kyrosis pulled out her extra clothes she had in the back pack and put it on the sink. The woman introduced herself as Scarlett Kerako, a Scarlet Fever virus that turned to being good, also known as a vaccine. This calmed Kyrosis to a point, but still put her on edge. The way she was raised told her that all viruses were bad, and the vaccines were the worst of them because they can turn bad at any moment. But Kyrosis put this behind her; she had to rely on this virus to help her survive, no matter what.

"There we go… now you can bath in peace" Scarlett smiled

"Thanks Miss Kerako" Kyrosis said, trying to be respectful of Scarlett.

"Please… call me Scarlett, but you can call me Mom… if… that isn't a problem?" Scarlett smiled reassuringly, unsure how Kyrosis would react if she had to call this stranger Mom.

Kyrosis didn't hesitate; she never had a connection like this with her biological mom. She nodded, not looking the least bit worried. Scarlett was surprised at this, _what happened to this kid that makes her wanna do this?_ Scarlett thought. She shook off the feeling and went outside,

"If you need anythin', just call" Scarlett stated, walking out the door.

Kyrosis nodded and started to undress. When she got her top off, the stench filled the room and made Kyrosis cringe. She jumped into the bath and started scrubbing.

After what felt like hours of soaking in warm water, Kyrosis finally jumped out and started dressing. Blue shorts and a lilac shirt, she put her hair in a ponytail and cleaned up. She put her dirty clothes in what looked like a laundry basket and took her bag. She opened the door and went downstairs to Scarlett's kitchen. She saw the virus starting to make food, Scarlett turned back to her normal form when they arrived at her home. Kyrosis didn't mind at all though, she was just happy to find another Mutation. Kyrosis put her bag down and sat on a dining room chair.

Scarlett heard her though, and put down a plate of eggs and what looked like bacon. She heard the loud growl the little one's stomach made and smiled, "Seems like you haven't eaten in a while"

Kyrosis shook her head in response and started eating. Surprisingly, she ate normally and calmer than Scarlett thought she was going to be. Kyrosis finished and wiped off the remaining mess on her face. She burped softly and excused herself, "Thank you… um Mom"

Scarlet was shocked, but replied nonetheless, "You're welcome… are you ready to go?"

Kyrosis nodded and stood up. She took the plate and put it in the sink; she may have been living on the streets for a few days, but she still had manners. Without skipping a beat she stood at the table, waiting for Scarlett to talk.

"Well… let's go then" Scarlett smiled and holding out her hand again for Kyrosis to take. Without hesitation she took Scarlett's hand and followed her to the door.

They arrived at a house; Scarlett said that the family that lived here were La Meurte Roja viruses. It meant The Red Death in Spanish, at first it sounded like a taco sauce, but after Scarlett explained Kyrosis felt stupid. They stopped at the door, and while Scarlett knocked, Kyrosis felt like her heart was going to jump out from her body and run back to Frank. _Yeah, right, what's the worst that could happen?_ Kyrosis thought. After a few moments, the door opened revealing a tall light maroon skinned virus. He had golden yellow eyes with dark green irises, and several black dreadlocks tied into a ponytail, trailing down his back. His cheekbones were long and sharp, and his chin was long, pointing to his chest. His eyelids were dark maroon, making his eyes seem dark and mysterious.

Kyrosis felt her heart jump into her throat, so she held tighter on Scarlett's hand and hiding behind her legs; Kyrosis was small enough to hide fully behind Scarlett, without anything showing. Scarlett looked down at the small cell and smiled a warm smile.

"Nice to see ya Scarlett, it's been too long" came the deep tone, which made Kyrosis tremble even more.

"Good to see you too, Joseph" Scarlett chuckled, giving him a half hug.

"I see you brought company" The virus named Joseph smiled, looking behind Scarlett to see the small quivering white blood cell.

"She's new… and I wanted Thrax to look after her" Scarlett explained, looking down at Kyrosis

"I'm sure Thrax will be happy to" Joseph smiled, inviting them in.

The home was well-furnished, not that Kyrosis was expecting it to be gross, but she wasn't expecting it to be this well-furnished. She didn't leave Scarlett's side, as she was too scared to respond. She saw another Red Death virus, but it was female, judging by hair. She had maroon skin; cheekbones and chin were soft in angle-terms and light purple hair. When she turned, Kyrosis saw her golden yellow eyes with light green irises that were framed with dark maroon eyelids. Her smile was warmer than Joseph's, though it still made Kyrosis nervous.

"Scarlett! It's been too long" the virus exclaimed giving Scarlett a hug. She looked down at Kyrosis hiding behind her friend. The virus laughed, crouching to meet the little cell's height.

"And who's this little cutie?" The virus asked.

"Elaine… meet Kyrosis, she's a little shy" Scarlett said, whispering the last bit.

"Nice to meet you Kyrosis" the virus named Elaine smiled, holding out her hand. Kyrosis didn't want to be rude, so she shook Elaine's hand without hesitation. The virus stood up and went back to what she did before.

"I know Thrax will be thrilled to meet a new friend" Elaine said excitedly, trying to lift Kyrosis's spirits. It helped somewhat, but she was still on edge. She kept on saying to herself that she should stop being so uptight. She started relaxing when she saw the young virus named Thrax.

He had light maroon skin, six purple dreadlocks and dark maroon eyelids. His cheekbones and chin looked like Joseph's. His eyes were golden yellow light green irises, but darker than Elaine's. His face lit up when he saw Scarlett; she released Kyrosis's hand and hugged Thrax

"Oh, that's the best hug I had since I first met you" Scarlett exclaimed, picking him up and setting him down immediately. Thrax noticed Kyrosis instantly, approaching her. He held out his hand, trying not to blush,

"Uh… Thraximus Red Muerja"

Kyrosis giggled and shook his hand, "Kyrosis Camila Jones" revealing her full name for the first time.

* * *

 **A/N Hey people, this one didn't take too long, but it took longer than usual. I wasn't going to put in where she meets Thrax, but I did say this chapter was going to be where she meets him. Okay I just want to say this: The appearance for Thrax's parents aren't my concepts they're** **DarkraixCresselia's. Just thought I'd put it out there, and the creative surname isn't mine either (I wish I was that creative) but also** **DarkraixCresselia's.**

 **So the next chapter is going to be a time skip, where she's in the school and goes on with her daily life. I may go back to Frank and write about Ozzy, but you can leave a review to show what you think.**

 **See you in the next chapter ;3**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N I decided to do a backstory for our favorite Racer, Kyrosis Jones. I finally came up with a name for Kya's "condition". This story is going to go through DarkraixCresselia's stories called "It's a Viral Life" and "Almira's Story"**

* * *

 **Three: A New Profession**

 _3 years later…_

"Dudes, I can't just go _Grr_ and expect to grow bigger!" Kyrosis exclaimed, trying to flex muscles she didn't have, to emphasize her point. She has grown taller in the last three years, and got a little curvier, but remained shorter than her virus friends. She walked between Thrax and a dark green-skinned virus named Edmund Übel. He was an Ebola virus, a too cocky virus, to put it at that. He had short black claws, narrow yellow eyes, and slicked back black hair. He wore a red shirt, black pants, and brown boots. While Thrax wore a dark-orange T-shirt, grey pants and black boots, Kyrosis was wearing a lilac sweatshirt, blue pants that reached her knees and purple sneakers. Her hair was in a normal ponytail but was shorter. She was at a strange stage where there were purple bubbles swirling around in her body, which was visible on the outside. She didn't care what others thought, as long as she was with her friends.

"Why not, it seems like perfect logic" Ed mused in his German accent

"Because I don't have control of it yet… but I will have, if I can master my driving skills" Kyrosis frowned

"How's it going with that?" Thrax asked, interested in how Kyrosis could drive at her age

"I'm improving, but it's still a little rusty" Kyrosis explained

Their conversation was interrupted when she bumped into a large figure and landed on her butt. She looked up to see a big green germ looking down on her. She growled but felt and arm pulling her up, it was Thrax. The germ was known as Herman, the school bully; at first Kyrosis was scared of him, but as the years passed, she has grown to hate him. He eyed her harshly and grinned evilly,

"What's up with the bubbles? You becoming a freak or somethin'?" He asked maliciously, cracking his knuckles.

The word _freak_ snapped a nerve inside Kyrosis. As quick as a flash, she held Herman by the collar with what looked like pink claws. Her membrane and blue colour was replaced with a light maroon skin. Her toes became clawed as well, while she grew taller. Her hair grew longer as it turned into a purple, while the hair tie broke and let her hair fall across her shoulders. Her eyes became wild and a little bigger, but it still had the blue colour. The halls became quiet as the students watched in anticipation.

"Call me a freak again, and I'll stick your head so far up your ass, your face'll become your new stomach!" Kyrosis yelled, sounding almost demonic. Herman gasped, but nodded furiously. She threw him back to the ground and stomped off. She shrunk back to her normal size and colour, and went to the bathroom to change into another set of clothes she always packed. Thrax and Ed glanced back at each other and ran after their friend. They waited at the door, while doing so; they were glancing at each other.

"What the heck was that?" Ed asked nervously

"I guess that's what she looks like when she's pissed" Thrax explained, reflecting Ed's nervous expression.

Kyrosis came back out, but a scowl remained on her cellular features. She stomped off to her locker, her expression dampening into a sad tiresome look. It looked like she was about to faint, but she remained upright. Thrax and Ed ran to her side, prepared to catch her whenever she feels like collapsing. She gave them a tired smile but it was still the warm and kind smile Thrax and Ed had gotten used to.

"Sorry you had to see that…" Kyrosis sighed, putting away her books and pulling out new ones.

"It's cool, now we know that Herman will back off" Ed chuckled, trying to lighten up the mood. Kyrosis looked up at him and giggled.

* * *

Thrax was stupid enough to trip Herman, but instead he accidentally tripped their history teacher, Mr. Ryans. He was an old Black Plague virus, and that earned Thrax a ticket to the principal. As for Kyrosis, they couldn't do anything but give her a lecture of keeping her anger in check. She agreed but rolled her eyes after she exited the room. The only silver-lining about the day was that they met a new female student, Riley Hydyra. She was a Rabies virus; she had light purple skin with light brown up to her elbows and knees. Her fingernails were dark blue, and her feet were almost Velociraptor-like with dark blue claws. Her face was an oval-shape with two slits for nostrils, red eyes with pupil-less yellow irises and frizzy maroon hair. Kyrosis knew about Rabies viruses, and was always fascinated with the fact that they could make their victims hallucinate. She walked up to the newbie and introduced herself. She was seated next to Riley in History class, when Mr. Ryans pulled Thrax back. After school ended, Thrax was the first one to leave. Kyrosis thought that he must've had chores to do.

She walked back home and thought about how she could have handled it better. _I could've just said fuck off… or I could've walked away_. She sighed when she arrived at her home. She had been living with a virus named Scarlett Kerako, but Kyrosis called her Mom. It seemed easier at the time to just say that and not use formalities, but it started to grow on Kyrosis to call her that. She walked in and dumped her bag next to the door. Scarlett heard this and yelled from the living room, "What happened?"

"I did it again" Kyrosis yelled back, sounding disappointed. She went to the fridge and pulled out a soda can. She then walked over to where Scarlett was and plopped herself next to her.

"What did he say?" Scarlett asked, putting an arm around Kyrosis's shoulders

"He called me a freak…" Kyrosis responded, trying to keep the tears from rolling down her cheeks.

"You know what?" Scarlett asked, pulling Kyrosis into a hug, "I think he deserved it"

Kyrosis laughed thinking that Herman did somewhat, deserve it; especially with all the pranks

"You wanna go drive?" Scarlett asked, holding up keys that came with an enthusiastic smile.

"Yeah!" Kyrosis exclaimed, jumping from her seat

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Scarlett asked excitedly, running towards the door

* * *

 **A/N Hey peeps! Sorry for the swearing and stuff! So how'd you like Kyrosis's form? You didn't think she'd have that fire in her, did ya? Anyways, I wanted to do this chapter as fast as I could, so I hope you like it and leave reviews to drop your opinions!**

 **See you in the next chapter ;3**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N I decided to do a backstory for our favorite Racer, Kyrosis Jones. I finally came up with a name for Kya's "condition". This story is going to go through DarkraixCresselia's stories called "It's a Viral Life" and "Almira's Story"**

 **neomoon585: Thanks and I'm glad you like the story!**

* * *

 **Four: A Potential Racer**

The next day at school, Thrax looked excited for some reason. Kyrosis gave him an amused look and giggled,

"What are you so cheery about Red?" Kyrosis asked, using his second name.

"You're looking at a potential Brother" Thrax smiled, making Kyrosis laugh even more

"You're kidding"

"Nope, mom told me yesterday" Thrax grinned smugly

"Hey, congrats man" Ed smiled, punching Thrax's arm lightly

"Did you get in trouble for tripping Mr. Ryans?" Kyrosis asked, curious of how his parents reacted

"Yeah," Thrax nodded, "But you guys're gonna have to call me Big Brother Thrax"

"Hmm… catchy" Kyrosis smiled, loving Thrax's attitude about having a sibling.

* * *

The months flew by quickly, which gave Kyrosis more time to perfect her driving skills. After another history lesson of learning about the Black Plague virus, Thrax was pulled aside again. Thrax ran out of class with a bright smile on his face, Kyrosis assumed that it was concerning his sibling being born, so she didn't say anything. The bell rang for home time and students were gushing from the doors to get home. She ran out the doors without saying goodbye and leapt off to go to the driving driving range was just an abandoned amusement park, most of the rides were removed, but it still had perfect obstacles for Kyrosis to avoid and use to her advantage. Her car was waiting for her there, and so was Scarlett. Kyrosis dumped her bag next to Scarlett and took the keys from the virus's hands. She jumped into what looked like a 1998 Corolla and started the engine. She laughed, stepped on the gas, kicked up dust and drove away.

She drifted around an old Ferris wheel and U-turned at an old Cheesebooger Stand, making Scarlett nod in approval. Kya's time was improving, if she tightened the turns and changed gears more often, she might just win first place in an amateur race. Scarlett started smiling as she thought of Kyrosis winning within the first day of her racing career. The car stopped in front of her, leaving dust to settle in. Kyrosis jumped out and squealed like a squeaker toy. She had a built in timer in the car, so when she starts the engine and take off, the timer automatically begins, but when she stops and switches off, the timer stops. It was a simple set up Scarlett wired to make it easier for Kyrosis to time her runs.

"Did I do good?" Kyrosis smiled, hoping to beat her previous record.

"Mm-hmm, you improved by a minute and thirty seconds, that means you'll end in first place" Scarlett explained enthusiastically, nodding as she went on.

"I can't wait to tell everyone!" Kyrosis exclaimed, jumping excitedly.

The next day she rushed into school with a bright smile on her face and a skip in her step. Her friends noticed this and asked what made her so happy,

"What's got you so happy?" Thrax asked with a sceptic smile

"I beat my record! My mom says I might come in first place if I keep it up in an amateur race! Ooh, I'm so excited" Kyrosis exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck. He laughed in shock, but hugged her anyway. He noticed a pink tinge dusting her body colour. She released him and gave another smile. Ed and Riley approached them with a questioning look,

"And what's with the smiles?" Ed asked

"Kya says she broke 'er record" Thrax answered, crossing his arms, proud of Kyrosis

"That's amazin'! So what place ya gonna be in?" Ed asked, knowing what it meant if she broke a record

"First place!" Kyrosis squealed, jumping excitedly. She has never been this excited since she got out of Frank.

"Um, what happened now?" Riley asked, a confused frown spread on her face.

"Oh, right. I'm in the racing business" Kyrosis explained proudly

"Almost in the racing business" Thrax added, giving her a smug look

"Whatever" Kyrosis laughed

The conversation ended when the bell rang for class. The friends groaned, but went on anyway.

* * *

 **A/N Hey peeps! Sorry for the short chapter, but it's something and it's somewhat a filler, if you wanna call it that. The part where she drives, the writing was not my strong point... if you can give me pointers for writing it, that would be great!**

 **And sorry for the whole... not writing anything interesting... anyway!**

 **See you in the next chapter ;3**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N I decided to do a backstory for our favorite Racer, Kyrosis Jones. I finally came up with a name for Kya's "condition". This story is going to go through DarkraixCresselia's stories called "It's a Viral Life" and "Almira's Story"**

* * *

 **Five: A Friend in Need**

A couple of months passed like normal. Kyrosis's day started normally, waking up, getting dressed, eating breakfast and running to catch up with the bus. At school, Kyrosis started to gain control of her forms. They started learning about cells in the body and more viruses. There were a minimal amount of cells in the rat, but the students had the opportunity to ask Kyrosis for first-hand experience. This agitated her to a point where she just sat outside whenever she had the chance. They also started to work on their powers, Thrax using his burner claw to glow orange and burn things with a touch, Ed absorbing liquids with his claws and Riley shooting small bolts of blue lightning. All of this was linked with their species' illness symptoms, as for Kyrosis, she only had the abilities to change forms and become stronger. There was a slight accident involving Thrax with his burner claw. The claw was ready to burn things, when someone pushed him into Kyrosis, making his glowing claw touch her upper arm.

Everyone started panicking, except for Kyrosis, who was supposed to be the one panicking.

"GUYS!" She yelled, making everyone stop in their tracks and looking at her with wide eyes.

She morphed and showed them her claws, her claw on the right hand grew longer, and a tint darker. Everyone stared in awe as she made it glow a white colour. Thrax ran up to her and grabbed her hand; it stopped glowing and went back to its normal darker colour. Everyone in the class, smiled and yelled,

"Cool!"

After that incident the students tried to imprint their powers onto Kyrosis, but she explained that she couldn't burn things, instead whatever she touches with the lit burner claw turned into kaleidoscope of white butterflies. But it always depended on her mood.

Kyrosis also found out that Riley wasn't as shy as she seemed with the boys. She was friendly, but sometimes _too_ friendly for Kyrosis's taste. The way she acted around Thrax kept on yelling that she had a crush on him. It kept on bothering her, and it was visible to Thrax and Ed, but she kept on telling them,

"Guys, I've known you for years. If I haven't made a move on you yet, then I'll never make a move on you in the future"

Kyrosis wasn't too sure about that though; it made her uncomfortable and somewhat jealous that Riley was more confident than Kyrosis. But other girls started to follow him with Bambi eyes too. On the way to a classroom, Thrax, Ed, Riley and Kyrosis were approached by the principal's secretary,

"Mr. Muerja, the principal wants to see you" she stated in a calm tone

"Aw spit, what'd I do now?" Thrax groaned

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble; it's something else" Before Thrax could ask, she left.

"That's weird" Ed frowned, looking at Kyrosis

"Yeah, if you aren't in trouble… then why do you have to go to the principal's office?" Kyrosis asked, wearing the same frown Ed had

"I hope it isn't anything bad" Riley added anxiously

"You guys go ahead" Thrax answered finally, turning in the direction of the principal's office, "I'll catch up"

They nodded, telling Thrax that he can go. Kyrosis frowned at the thought of him getting in trouble with doing nothing. Riley saw her and smiled, knowing what Kyrosis was thinking,

"You wanna go see what's happenin', don't ya?" Riley asked

Kyrosis nodded, reflecting the smile Riley was wearing. Ed frowned and stated angrily, "But I wanna go to class!"

"Wanna vote?" Kyrosis grinned, knowing that Ed will lose.

He groaned then shook his head. Riley and Kyrosis started to run in the direction of the principal's office. Ed growled and muttered under his breath,

"Girls…"

But he reluctantly ran after them. Kyrosis and Riley stood at the door, waiting for Thrax. When he came out, he smacked right into Kyrosis, "Kya?" he asked while he rubbed his forehead where his hit Kya's, "Ed and Riley? What are you guys doin' here?"

"We wanted to see why you went to the principal's office"

" _They_ wanted to," Ed commented. " _I_ wanted to get to class"

The two girls sent him a poisonous glare, "What's wrong?" Riley asked, worried about her potential trophy

"I don't know" Thrax sighed, shaking his head and brushing his dreadlocks back, "He said Mom called an' wanted me home. I just hope it ain't serious"

Without saying anything else, he ran past his friends and ignored their protests of concern. Kyrosis frowned at the strange behaviour, without saying anything; she went to class to make the day pass faster. A thought kept on creeping up Kyrosis's mind that it had something to do with Thrax's father.

* * *

 **A/N Hey peeps! Sorry for the long-waited-short-chapter, I was busy with studying for exams. And I was a little busy reading a really cool fanfiction called Atonement written by Ana of Mirkwood. And I was busy with other things...**

 **For the fans that have read It's a Viral Life, you may notice the storylines and lines that characters say. And for those that want to criticize me, I did ask** **DarkraixCresselia to use the storyline, but change it a bit.**

 **See you in the next chapter ;3**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N I decided to do a backstory for our favorite Racer, Kyrosis Jones. I finally came up with a name for Kya's "condition". This story is going to go through DarkraixCresselia's stories called "It's a Viral Life" and "Almira's Story"**

* * *

 **Six: A Tortured Soul and an Unforgivable Bet**

Kyrosis sat by Thrax, listening to his complaints about Hamilton, an idiot Elaine married to help her forget about Joseph's death. Thrax was wearing a dark blue sweater, hiding the scars Hamilton gave him. Kyrosis grimaced, bringing up her experiments with her powers. She looked at his back, and glancing back at Thrax, she sighed

"I can try and take the pain away… If you'd like"

Thrax frowned, "What do ya mean?"

"I've been experimenting… knowing that my friends'll need me" Kyrosis blushed, her cellular body sporting a hint of pink.

"If you can…" Thrax trailed off, hoping that it will work. Kyrosis stood up and sat on her knees behind Thrax. She lifted the sweater and saw the slashes across his back. He was lucky that nothing was bleeding. She ran her small hands across his back, earning a few gasps of pain from Thrax. She stopped and sighed, knowing that this will hurt her as well. Her hands were glowing a faint blue as she ran her hands along Thrax's back. A pain shot through her back making her sigh in pain. The glowing stopped and Kyrosis stood, sitting next to Thrax. The pain vanished just as fast as it appeared, she sighed again making Thrax look back at her. She gave him an enthusiastic smile she always managed to put on.

"If ya need someone to talk to, I'm here" Kyrosis said, putting a hand on Thrax's now-painless back

"I'm probably gonna get a lashing now… he probably heard about that…" Thrax growled

"I'll always be here to heal it, if you need it" Kyrosis comforted, hoping that Hamilton won't hurt him again.

* * *

It was four days before Kyrosis's amateur race and the school's killing tests, she had to make an excuse for that day, but she tried to come up with one for at least a week. As she stood in front of her locker, she squinted in concentration and ignored outside distractions. What she didn't know was that Ed was sneaking up behind her. She let out a shriek as she felt claws poke softly onto her hips. She looked back with wide eyes and saw a laughing Ed clutching his stomach. She stomped her foot and growled almost demonically,

"Ed! I don't have time for your stupid games! I have to come up with an excuse!" Kyrosis yelled out, almost slapping the –mund out of Edmund.

"For what?" Ed managed to ask before laughing out again and gaining composure.

"For my race and the tests" Kyrosis frowned, crossing her arms in anger.

"Oh! Wait you have a race in four days?" Ed enquired, surprised at how skilled Kyrosis got in the last six months.

"Yeah! Do you have any ideas?" Kyrosis tested, knowing Ed mastered the art of lies.

"What about having family issues on that day?" Ed suggested, frowning at the idea of why Kya didn't think of it.

"That could work… thanks Ed!" Kyrosis smiled, punching Ed's arm softly. She slammed her locker door and ran in a different direction. He rubbed his arm, smiling at how Kyrosis's enthusiasm spread inside of him. He heard footsteps behind him, while looking back he saw Thrax wearing the same smile.

"What's got Kya so pumped?" Thrax queried, crossing his arms.

"She says she's got a race comin' up" Ed answered, putting a fist on his hip.

"Let me guess… it's the same day as the Killing tests" Thrax chuckled

"Yeah. Speaking of the tests, how 'bout we make a bet?" Ed asked, knowing he'll win.

"What ya got in mind?" Thrax frowned

"If I win, I get Kya as my girl. If you win you can have her" Ed smiled, holding out a hand out for Thrax to shake.

Thrax eyed Ed's hand, knowing Kya won't like this. Thrax sighed and without realising it, he took Ed's hand and sealed the bet. Ed smirked, almost evilly and walked past Thrax,

"Good luck… you're gonna need it" Ed whispered the last part, but loud enough so that Thrax could hear and glare back at him. Thrax looked back and sighed, knowing that what he did was unforgivable and the most stupidest thing he had ever done in his life.

* * *

 **A/N Yeah... it's a short chapter. And you probably waited too long for this... but this is a filler type thing. I hope I didn't make it too OOC.**

 **What does Ed have up his sleeve? Okay the readers of It's a Viral Life know what, but this is my story so it might end differently. I'm a little sad because the story isn't getting a lot of review or follows or likes, and that tells me sometimes that people don't like my story. Therefore I delete it... so if you want more please review and follow if you like it**

 **See you in the next chapter ;3**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N I decided to do a backstory for our favorite Racer, Kyrosis Jones. I finally came up with a name for Kya's "condition". This story is going to go through DarkraixCresselia's stories called "It's a Viral Life" and "Almira's Story"**

* * *

 **Warning: This chapter contains violence and abuse. If sensitive, permission is given to skip past the part.**

* * *

 **Seven: The First Race**

On the day of Kyrosis's race, she asked Thrax, Ed and Riley to come and watch her race after the tests. They all agreed of course, but Riley shot her a glare that could curdle milk when Kyrosis gave Thrax a fist bump and a hug. When Kyrosis arrived at the race with Scarlett, her mind kept on racing to the finish line of fear (pun intended). They jumped out and stood at the starting line. The organisers were generous enough to get the racers a custom built car that served their needs, skills and habits. Scarlett put a hand on Kya's shoulder,

"You remember what I told you what Racers are capable of?"

"Yep… and if they wanna kill me?" Kyrosis asked nervously, eyes wide

"I give you permission to transform and kick their asses" Scarlett smirked, ruffling Kyrosis's hair.

She nodded, letting out a breath. An announcer spoke up and instructed the racers to get into their cars. Kyrosis ran as fast as she could and jumped into her assigned car. A fleet of cars roared to life and took off as soon as a blare sounded. As Scarlett and the other remaining teachers and parents waited by the side-lines to cheer the racers on, a tall dark virus approached Scarlett from behind. A sigh escaped her lips as she turned around and saw the lithe man smiling down at her. She crossed her arms as he tried to charm his way into making her lower her defences,

"You look wonderfully beautiful today" The virus smiled, his dark red eyes boring into Scarlett's bright blue ones.

"Thanks, but you're not going anywhere with the compliments. Tell me what you want Darren" Scarlett smirked, flying through his charisma as if it was a plastic toy.

"Who's your predecessor?" The virus asked, his smirk darkening.

"Kyrosis Camilla Jones, a record breaking winner" Scarlett stated in a calm tone as she put a hand on her hip.

"Seems like a—" Darren tried before he was interrupted by the roars of engines. The announcer screeched the winner: Kyrosis Jones!

Scarlett squealed with delight and rushed towards Kyrosis's car. As she got there Kyrosis was nowhere to be seen, which gave her only one thought: She's getting battered. Her Mom Instincts kicked in and started to enrage emotions.

* * *

Grunts, punches and thuds were heard in the garage where the cars were kept. A big virus was seen punching Kya in the stomach, making her grunt in pain. She was held up by two other smirking viruses, they looked back at their leader and waited for his next move. His face soured into disgust and betrayal,

" _I_ was supposed to get the title, but what do you do?" He asked, cupping her face and bringing his face closer, " _You_ take it away" he spat out

"Well… you gotta learn… how to drive then" Kyrosis breathed, struggling to form words as she had bit her tongue when they started.

He growled as he punched Kyrosis in the stomach again. The viruses that held her up released her and allowed her to fall onto her hands and knees. She felt something break as the punch landed. She was pulled up again, making her groan in pain. A familiar voice called Kyrosis's name,

"Let her go!"

Three familiar figures were standing between two cars, ready to fight. It was Thrax, Ed and Riley making themselves ready for a fight. The two viruses dropped her as their leader jerked his head in a different direction. Ed glared at their backs as he rushed to help Kyrosis. She beaten badly, black eye, plasma dripping from a cut on her cheek, bruises showing on her chest and neck and lips scratched open. She had a look of relief marked on her bruised face, but as soon as she stood up, she almost collapsed again. Thrax caught her and gave her a look of concern.

"Give me… a day and I'll be fine" Kyrosis replied, seeing their faces. She was surprised when Riley looked concerned, ever since Thrax started dating her; she's been a bitch about it and told everyone to leave him alone.

"Kyrosis!" Scarlett exclaimed, running up to her adoptive daughter. Thrax let her fall into Scarlett's arms, but he still had a hand hovering over her back.

"Can I stay at home tomorrow?" Kyrosis asked, almost humourlessly.

"Sure" Scarlett smiled, helping Kyrosis back to the car.

* * *

 _5 days later…_

Her wounds still haven't healed completely, but Scarlett says that she'll be fine by tomorrow. Thrax and Ed took turns to visit every day, bringing gifts to ease their minds and keeping company whenever Kyrosis needed it. Today it was Thrax's turn, but they surprised her by both arriving. They entered the room, both having a smile on their faces,

"Okay… what do you guys have for me today?" Kyrosis asked rhetorically. She sat up and folded her legs, making space for them to sit.

"Well, we know you like simple necklaces" Ed stated, looking back at Thrax.

"Yeah?" Kyrosis agreed raising an eyebrow as the two boys sat on the bed.

Thrax pulled out a black box from his trench coat and gave it to Kyrosis. She opened it and saw a golden heart situated in a white cushion. Her expression lightened into a look of excitement and gratitude. She pulled it out by the chain and examined the pendant. It had a button on the top, which Kyrosis pressed out of curiosity. It opened and revealed two pictures of the three friends. One was with Kyrosis and Thrax and the other was with Kyrosis and Ed. She looked up at her friends and hugged them.

"Thanks guys…" She whispered, trying not to cry. This was the first time that she felt important to someone.

* * *

 **A/N Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter and skipping so much. So I have the first race, now I have to figure out if she'll leave with Thrax, stay when Thrax leaves or if she goes before Thrax. Leave a comment to tell me what you think and if you have more ideas. Or you can PM me, whichever on works!**

 **See you in the next chapter ;3**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N I decided to do a backstory for our favorite Racer, Kyrosis Jones. I finally came up with a name for Kya's "condition". This story is going to go through DarkraixCresselia's stories called "It's a Viral Life" and "Almira's Story"**

* * *

 **Eight: Broken Friendships**

The last few weeks of the killing tests have been the worst weeks Kyrosis has had to endure, even falling five thousand feet into a rat's nose was better than this. The fights between Thrax and Ed got worse and worse as the days passed by. It got so bad that she had to transform to stop one of the fights.

"You don't have to be such a dick about it, dude!" Thrax yelled accusatorily.

"Enough!" Kyrosis yelled angrily, punching her friends in the chest to make them back off from each other, "What's got y'all so worked up about a stupid test?"

"This idiot thinks he can do what he wants because he's an Ebola virus!" Thrax explained, pointing his claw at Ed.

"Well, I can't help it if my species is better than yours!" Ed replied arrogantly

"That's it!" Thrax screamed defiantly, punching Ed square in the jaw and making his friend stagger a few steps back.

Kyrosis gasped and tried to jump away from the punches and kicks. Grunts and growls came from the two violent viruses that just started using their claws. Her face soured into a look of anger as she morphed into her virus form. Her membrane turned into a dark pink tone and her hair grew longer as the blue colour dissipated into a dark violet shade while her hair-tie broke off and bounced away from the fight. Her fingers extended into light pink claws, except for her right claw, which had a darker pink. She grabbed their shoulders and pulled them apart from each other, throwing them onto the floor.

"Stop it! I am sick of both of ya! I'm not gonna break these up anymore! If you want to kill yourselves, then do it! I don't care anymore, y'all ain't my friends anymore!" Kyrosis screamed as she shrunk back down to her petite size. Her ripped clothes were barely covering her body as she turned and walked down the hall. She went home early and tried to forget her situation. As she entered the door, Scarlett's greeting was ignored as Kyrosis made her way upstairs to her room and threw her bag next to the stairs.

She pulled out a tank top and jeans while taking out another hair-tie. When she was done trying to make herself presentable again, she took off her locket and sat on the bed. She opened it and saw the pictures of her friends. Time seemed to come to a standstill as her thoughts flew back to a happier time when they didn't have to worry about impressing anyone. A sigh escaped her lips as she closed it and put her phone on charge. Tears rolled down her cheeks while her hands brushed through her hair. She slumped backwards onto her pillow while crying softly. She didn't care if anyone was going to hear her, she wouldn't care if someone told her to calm down, and her mind-set won't change for anybody. She grabbed a pillow from underneath her and threw it towards the light switch, causing the room to darken. A scream made its way to her mouth, jumped from her trembling lips and landed onto the pillow Kyrosis's head was buried in. She stopped screaming and sat up, holding her pillow close to her chest. Her head plopped into the pillow and she continued crying.

She didn't know how long she was in her room, but she felt parched, hungry, and dare she say it, she felt better from all the crying and screaming. So, she stood up from her bed and made her way downstairs. Her hands started having a mind of their own, opening the fridge, pulling out leftovers and heating it up in the microwave. While the food was in, she took out a can of soda and put it down on the counter. A beep sounded, telling Kyrosis that her food was ready, she took out a fork and pulled out her food. She took both her food and her soda up to her room and closed the door behind her. Kyrosis sat down and started devouring her food. She reached for her soda and cracked it open. She took a sip and instantly felt better after the meal. The room lightened back up, causing Kyrosis to look up and see Scarlett standing there with a look of worry

"Let me guess… it's Ed and Thrax" Scarlett guessed, almost smiling knowingly.

"They are driving me crazy…" Kyrosis mumbled, looking away.

"Well, what do you wanna do Kya?" Scarlett asked, sitting down next to her adoptive daughter.

"What's the next race outta here?" Kyrosis asked with slight confidence, still sitting cross-legged.

Scarlett stared at her in surprise, putting a hand on Kyrosis's shoulder and making her look up.

"Sweetie… I know it's hard, but… they're your best friends since you got in this rat… and I think they'll be depressed without ya" Scarlett tried to explain, looking Kyrosis in the eye.

"But… they're… more vicious than when we were kids… besides, they have Riley!" Kyrosis sighed, and stood up at the mention of Riley's name.

"I'll leave ya to think about it" Scarlett stated, standing up and turning towards the door. Kyrosis stood there with confusion and anger, making her growl almost demonically.

She collapsed onto her bed and sighed, while turning onto her back. She heard her phone buzz a few times, making her frown at it. She reached for the phone while turning onto her side. She unlocked the phone and saw multiple text messages.

 **17:30**

 _ **Riley  
**_ _1 message_

 _ **Ed  
**_ _6 messages_

 _ **Thrax**_ _  
8 messages_

She frowned, but wasn't surprised that Ed and Thrax had texted her. What surprised her was that Riley had texted her, something told Kyrosis that it was bad. Another growl escaped her lips, but she opened them anyway,

 _ **Ed**_

 _Hey babe_ 14:03  
 _Sorry about the fight_ 14:03  
 _I was just stressed out_ 14:45  
 _Baby I promise it won't happen again_ 15:35  
 _I don't want ya to stay mad at me I love ya_ 15:36  
 _Pls talk to me!_ 15:55

Kyrosis sighed again, she also didn't want to stay mad at Ed. But he kind of deserved it for his attitude lately,

 _It better not happen again…. I love you too Eddie_ 17:30

 _You won't regret it Kya_ 17:30

She closed the chat room and went into Thrax's chat room,

 _I'm really sorry Kya_ 14:00  
 _I didn't want you to see that_ 14:02  
 _Ed was just annoyin me_ 14:03  
 _And we shouldn't have been so mean_ 14:03  
 _Kya I care a lot about ya_ 14:25  
 _I don't want to see ya hurt_ 14:26  
 _I know Ed's up to something_ 15:06  
 _I just don't know what_ 15:23

Kyrosis frowned again, curious of what Ed is planning,

 _What do ya mean he's up to something?_ 17:32

 _I just don't trust him_ 17:32

 _Why?_ 17:32

When he didn't reply, she tried again and again. But he still didn't answer her messages, so she gave up. She sighed once again, exhausted from the attempts she made. So she decided to confront Thrax tomorrow, but first she had to make sure she was ready for it. Little did she know that her life would change drastically…

* * *

 **A/N Hey peeps, I'm baaaaaaaack! Sorry for the looong wait, I had writer's block and exams. Sorry about the text messages, I wrote this in Word and it looked different X)**

 **Ooh... what's gonna happen tomorrow? You'll just have to find out and wait. And feel free to review about what you think and the long wait if you want to. and you might wait for another week or so, cuz I'm going to the coast for a little vacation.**

 **See you in the next chapter ;3**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N I decided to do a backstory for our favorite Racer, Kyrosis Jones. I finally came up with a name for Kya's "condition". This story is going to go through DarkraixCresselia's stories called "It's a Viral Life" and "Almira's Story"**

 **neomoon585: Yes... It's very easy to break a friendship, especially if there's no communication... trust me, I have experience. And thanks for the wishes! (sorry for not responding...)**

* * *

 **Nine: A New Enemy**

Kyrosis woke up to message alert, making her groan while reaching for it. She accidentally threw it off as she touched down on the phone. A growl escaped her lips when she sat up and took it from the ground. She unlocked it and saw,

 _ **Thrax**_  
1 message

She opened the chatroom and sighed as she read his text;

 _Hey Kya can I get a ride? At Riley's place_ 07:02

Kyrosis groaned again but she replied nonetheless, ignoring the fact that he was at Riley.

 _Sure give me 5 minutes_ 07:02

She hopped out of bed and started to get ready for school. A lilac crop top with a violet tank top underneath and grey shorts. She put her hair in a plat and packed in extra clothes in case she lost her cool again, while pulling on black high tops. She grabbed her car keys that was resting on her desk, took her phone and exited her room. She looked at her watch, reading: _07:04_.

She grabbed an apple and headed for the door, yelling a goodbye before she closed it. She got into her car and started the engine. After winning the Amateur Race, they let her keep the car and allowed her to get a custom paintjob. She reversed her car onto the road and made her way to Riley's house. When she got there, she honked once for Thrax to come out. She saw him struggling with his trench coat as he staggered towards her car. Unlocking the car and waiting for Thrax to get in, she gave him a sly smirk.

"So… you enjoyed banging Riley?" Kyrosis asked rhetorically

"Whatever…" Thrax growled as he closed the door.

"There's water in the door for your hangover" She laughed as she pointed at the door.

He took it out and took a sip. He closed the bottle again and groaned, while sinking into the seat.

"What? She doesn't have big boobs? Or is your headache so bad?" Kyrosis questioned as she stared at her best friend in concern.

"Headache…" Thrax moaned

"Well, I'm dropping you off at your place so that you can get your stuff for school" Kyrosis explained while rolling her eyes.

"Ugh… Thanks Kya" Thrax droned

She stopped at Thrax's house, parking on the side of the road. She jumped out the car and waited for Thrax to get out. The door was ripped from its hinges, a strange sight to see if you're used to your friend's mother being a neat freak. Kyrosis glanced back at Thrax before following him in.

"Hamilton must've been drunk…" Thrax suggested, trying to keep calm. But Kyrosis saw through those eyes of his; he had a sinking feeling.

As the duo entered they immediately smelled something horrible: virus blood. Thrax took the lead, following the smell as best as he could, but what he saw made him jump. Kyrosis didn't understand what he was jumping for so she wiggled through him, but she instantly regretted that decision. She actually squeaked and jumped back into Thrax. The chairs were scattered about; some had broken-off legs. The table was upside down and had scratches carved into it. Broken glass bottles were strewed around, with Hamilton lying among the mess. He certainly wasn't sleeping; his throat was slit and bleeding heavily. He was covered in large bruises and scratches. He was dead.

Thrax stared into Hamilton's dead, glassy eyes. A satisfied smirk slowly spread on the young virus's lips,

"Got what ya deserved, ol' man"

Thrax then turned and passed Kyrosis. He went to the living room and left Kyrosis to examine Hamilton's lifeless corpse. She kneeled next to his chest and investigated the slash on his throat. It was black and shrivelled, almost as if the liquid was drained from the wound. A sickening thought crossed Kyrosis's mind, only Ed could do this. She heard Thrax's cry for his mother, to which she responded by jumping up and rushing to his aid. The scene was similar to the kitchen, turned over furniture with broken off legs.

Elaine was lying across the coffee table. Her eyes and mouth were wide, as if she had been screaming when it happened. She had bleeding scratches and bruises across her body, and her throat had been slit as well. His mother was killed too. Kyrosis covered her mouth to prevent a cry from escaping, her vision blurred due to the developing tears. Kyrosis could see Thrax shaking, so she tried to blink away the tears and comfort him. But before she could, she saw partly-bloody footprints going down the hall. Thrax saw the same thing and before Kyrosis could respond, Thrax ran in the direction of where the footprints were leading. She followed him and helped him to look for his sister. They reached the last room; her bedroom. The furniture had been turned over, except for her bed. Thrax's sister was lying in her bed; her expression matched Elaine's. She too had scratches and bruises across her body, but her throat wasn't slit. The unnatural angle of her neck indicated that it had been broken.

Thrax collapsed onto his knees and whispered,

"… Amy…"

Kyrosis saw the tears rolling down Thrax's cheeks, but she noticed something on the wall. It was a message written in blood; Red Death blood. It read,

"Red Death is a common cold compared to Ebola"

That made Kyrosis realize who did it, her own boyfriend killed their best friend's family all because of a killing test Thrax won.

"Thrax…" Kyrosis whimpered, her legs almost failing to keep her up right.

Thrax put his sister down on the floor and stared at the message. He growled something and roared. He punched the wall until it fell apart. Kyrosis sank to her knees and allowed the tears flow.

"My… boyfriend killed… your family…" Kyrosis whimpered, shaking like a leaf. Her sobs rattled her shoulders and her heart shattered. Ed did all of this because of his jealousy… no one with the right mind would do this. Her heart suddenly hardened; her sadness crystalizing into rage. That virus no longer deserved her love; not even her mercy.

Kyrosis stood up shakily, but she looked up at Thrax.

"Let's get Ed, before he runs away" Kyrosis fumed

* * *

 **A/N Hey y'all! Long time no see! It's been waaay too long since I last posted on this story, but... I... had... writer's... block. Yeah not a good excuse, I know. But I really hope you like this one... I couldn't exactly decide what I wanted in it, but I know I wanted the part where Kya sees what Ed's done.**

 **I need help as well, I think I need to delete my story called The Scarred Racer, because I think it'll throw other readers off. If you compare that story to this one, then the plot lines don't exactly line up... but tell me what ya think. I might just do a time skip... Anyway!**

 **See you in the next chapter ;3**


End file.
